


Cats, Tuna, and Mice (aka Boyfriend, Dinner, and Revenge)

by AConfusedBean



Series: MarkHyuck Purrfection [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cute, Hyuck does end up killing a mouse, I digress - Freeform, M/M, but I promise no animals were harmed in the making of this fic, especially if it’s hyuck, except one of them is a cat, just boyfriends living together, mice are actually quite cute and I’d never intentionally harm them, that can cause some issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24406231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AConfusedBean/pseuds/AConfusedBean
Summary: Mark loves his boyfriend and all the shenanigans he brings with him. But Heaven forbid Donghyuck gets in a petty mood because the last thing Mark wants to deal with is a cat looking for revenge.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: MarkHyuck Purrfection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762501
Comments: 4
Kudos: 106





	Cats, Tuna, and Mice (aka Boyfriend, Dinner, and Revenge)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again, I decided to expand a little on the original plot and wanted to write about Mark and Donghyuck’s relationship after they got together. 
> 
> This is part of a series, but you didn’t need to have read the first fic in order to understand it. But if you read this fic first, then you sort of spoil a little bit about the original. Nothing too bad though and I do recommend looking at it if you haven’t already though!
> 
> Enjoy!

Mark’s been dating Donghyuck for about two months now and everything’s been going great, fantastic, even. Donghyuck was not only an affectionate boyfriend, but he was also fun and witty, even though his sarcastic remarks sometimes made Mark want to pull his hair out. 

But to Mark, the most endearing thing about the younger was that even in human form, his cat tendencies carried over. Mark’s entertained himself numerous times, dangling a piece of yarn in front of Donghyuck. This occurred in the mornings, when Donghyuck was still too sleepy to have full control of himself. It was cute how he’d reach out to bat at it, watching the yarn dance in front of him intensely. But alas, the fun and amusement only lasted for half an hour before Donghyuck would snap out of it and glare up at him, an offended look in his eye that would be more menacing had Mark not just spent half an hour playing with him. 

Another thing Mark loved was when Donghyuck would actually turn into a cat, this usually occurred after the sun had gone down and when he was feeling very cuddly. Sometimes Mark would even fall asleep with Donghyuck curled up on his chest, soft purrs rumbling from his little body.

But while Mark and Donghyuck loved each other, no relationship was without its struggles. Most of the time they were able to get it resolved, but Donghyuck was also incredibly petty at times, especially over the smallest of things. 

_Crash._

“Donghyuck, I swear to god, if you knock over anything else, I won’t pick it up this time,” Mark threatened.

The small golden cat stared back at him unflinchingly. On the floor, a water bottle lay, thankfully still capped. Mark was also thankful that it was a water bottle and not the vase that was right next to it. Donghyuck raised a paw and set it on top of a book on the coffee table. 

“Don’t you dare,” Mark hissed sternly. “Don’t do it.” 

A bat of the paw sent the book over the edge. The cat even had the audacity to look him straight in the eye as he did it. 

“That’s it!” Mark growled, lunging for his boyfriend.

The cat let out a startled hiss before running, tearing through the house with an angry Mark running after him. 

“Get back here and face the consequences you know you deserve!”

Donghyuck jumped onto the kitchen table and they had a stand off, each of them tensed and prepared to bolt the second the other made a move.

_Meow._

“Don’t get sassy with me,” Mark said. 

_Meow._

“You know that I didn’t  intentionally forget the tuna at the store, so stop being so upset.”

_Meow._

“Yes, I don’t like tuna, but that doesn’t mean that I’ll prevent you from eating it. Was knocking the items off the table really necessary?”

_ Meow . _

Mark sighed and marched over to where he left his keys and wallet. Grabbing the items, he left the house without so much as looking back at Donghyuck. 

Donghyuck lashed his tail angrily. Mark was going to be petty and leave? Fine. When it comes to holding grudges and being petty, Donghyuck was King. The gold cat angrily trotted outside, glancing around the garden in the backyard. It didn’t take long for him to find and kill a mouse, bringing it back inside. Next time Mark was over, he’d hide the mouse inside his shoes. That’ll show him. 

Satisfied, Donghyuck leaped onto the windowsill and let the sun soak into his fur. It quickly made him drowsy and he fell asleep, only to be woken ten minutes later when the front door opened and closed. 

“Donghyuck?”

Oh, Mark’s back. Donghyuck quickly ran and hid, watching as his boyfriend went through the familiar motions of taking his shoes off by the door before heading further into the house. The older was carrying a bag, but Donghyuck didn’t pay any attention to it as he retrieved the mouse and stuffed it into the left shoe. 

“Donghyuck, there you are.”

Before he could run, Mark picked him up, bringing him to the kitchen. 

_Meow._

“Yeah yeah, see if you’re still angry with me after you see this.”

Mark set the golden cat on the counter before rummaging through the bag. He pulled out a few cans of tuna, showing him. Donghyuck’s next meow was one of delight. He began to purr, rubbing his head against Mark’s hand to show his appreciation.

“Oh, so  _now_ you like me?” Mark huffed, but he scratched the fur between his ears nonetheless, the way he knew Donghyuck liked it. 

Donghyuck shifted back to his human form, sitting on the counter. “Of course, you bring me the food I like and in return, I don’t scratch you.”

“What a nice symbiotic relationship,” Mark deadpanned. 

He opened the tuna and took out a pan, intending to cook it. Donghyuck was quick to stop him.

“Just...let me do it,” the younger said. “I really don’t want to have to throw another pan away.”

Mark pouted and Donghyuck kissed him to make him feel better. “You can start rinsing the vegetables,” he offered.

Mark would take what he could get. The two prepared dinner side by side, switching between a playful banter, a light conversation, or just an easy silence. Once the food was prepared, they sat down and ate. 

“Hyuck, tuna is great and all, but do we have to have one every day?”

“Of course! Tuna is an important part of a well-balanced diet.”

“Don’t you want to eat, I don’t know, other meat? How about salmon?”

“I’m very picky about my salmon. The only one I’ve liked so far was the one at a high-end restaurant where my parents live.”

“Then what about chicken?”

“Chicken can be good, but you need to make sure it’s not dry. Too much effort.”

“Beef?”

“And send myself to an early grave because of heart problems? No thanks, I’ll leave that to you.”

“Hey! The beef is fresh and comes straight from the cow. And as long as you don’t go crazy and eat it every day—like you do with your tuna—then you should be fine. Besides, it has good health benefits too.” 

“Are you trying to convince me or yourself?”

Donghyuck whined as Mark playfully smacked him on the arm. They wrapped up dinner and took care of the dishes, Donghyuck washing them while Mark dried and put them away. Donghyuck looked at the older mischievously as he flicked a bit of water at him. 

“Donghyuck,” Mark warned. 

The cat-shifter cheerfully ignored him and splashed him again, this time with a little more water.

“You asked for it!”

Donghyuck yelped as Mark reached into the water and scooped it up, flinging a handful of water straight into him. Mark bolted out of the room before Donghyuck could retaliate. 

“Mark Lee, go get me a new shirt!” Donghyuck yelled, a huge wet spot on the front. 

Mark retreated into the master bedroom where Donghyuck slept, laughing to himself. He rummaged around and pulled out a shirt, only to turn around and practically scream in shock as he saw Donghyuck standing right there, a cup of water in his hand. He splashed it on Mark’s face, grabbed the shirt the older picked out for him, and ran. 

They had to call a temporary truce or else the dishes would never get washed. 

“Alright, I’m heading out,” Mark said. “I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Of course,” Donghyuck agreed, walking his boyfriend to the door. “Pick up some bread as you head over, I have some fresh jam to put on it.” 

“Sounds good.” 

Mark went to put on his left shoe, frowning when he felt his foot meet something inside. Mark retracted his foot and turned his shoe upside down, shaking it a little. He screamed as a mouse fell out. Donghyuck jumped, startled at the noise and he stared at the mouse, completely having forgotten that it was in there. Mark looked at him accusingly. 

“In my defense,” Donghyuck said weakly, “I was mad that you didn’t get the tuna.” 

He let out a startled screech as Mark jumped up and lunged for him. Donghyuck tried to run, but was pulled back as Mark was able to grab his shirt. Trapped, he pulled his trump card and Mark found himself holding a small cat that was trembling, looking up at him with big eyes. He mentally cursed as he found himself softening. 

“I’m going to be so mad at you once you turn back,” he said. 

_ Meow.  _

Mark smiled as he walked to the living room, shows forgotten. “Yeah, we can still cuddle tonight.” He sat down on the couch, letting Donghyuck curl up on his lap. 

The small cat nuzzled into his stomach, almost as if apologizing. Mark scratched the space between his ears. 

“It’s okay.” A pause. “But you’re cleaning the mouse up though.” 

_Meow._

**Author's Note:**

> Let me just tell you, coming up with a name to title the series was the hardest part about this. Let me know if there are any mistakes and as always, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! I hoped you liked it and have a great day!


End file.
